Elena with a chance
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: what if Sonny' real name is Elena?what if Damon and Stefan come to Hollywood
1. Chapter 1

Elena with a chance Sonny POV That camping trip was really bad.I have not been camping since I was in Mystic Falls.  
see my real name is not Sonny is Elena Gelbert.I changed my name Because of the drama in virginia.I mean I could'nt choose between Damon and Stefan,  
I loved them both so I moved to Hollywood I miss my Friends.  
"Sonny come on we want froyo"Shouted Nico "ok coming"  
We walked to the cafe but when we got there Chad was talking to two people from my past "Hey. sonny these are my new friends"said Chad smerking most likly thinking I wouldent Know two hot guy's like that,if only he knew "Elena!?"  
Damon POV So me and stefan been looking for Elena when we finally got somewhere,some vamp said he saw someone who looked like Kathrine in HollyWood talking to some prettyBoy "hey sonny these are my new friends" Chad dud said smerking when me and stefan turned around we came face to face with the person we came here for "Elena!?"Stefan and I exlamed "Damon and Stefan,what are you guy's doing here"said Elena "whose Elena"said somechick Behind Elena "we are here looking for you,someguy said that a girl that looked like Kathrine was here,So here we are"said stefan "guy's I did not want to be found that's why I changed my name and moved,my name is not Elena anymore,it's Sonny"said Elena I mean Sonny "wait why would you change your name"I asked "Because I couldent take the Drama Bonnie was a witch I was abopted Vicky was dead you guy's are vampires and you guy's wanted me to choose who I love more I couldent take it" said Sonny "wait can someone explain something's piease"asked the chubby guy behind my love.  
"sure" 


	2. Chapter 2

Elena with a Chance

Sonny/Elena's Pov

So we sat here in the conference room to fit not only me and the Salvatore brothers but So Random, and Mackenzie falls. As usual they can't keep out of my business. I sat on one side on the table and the brothers sat in front of me, both staring down Chad who was by my side. Chad stared at them back, not affected by anything.

I cleared my throat but Tawni beat me to the punch.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" she shouted at a defensive tone

It was a first that I saw Tawni like this, she's a good friend.

"I mean why does she have to have three hot guys after her."

I twitched and mumbled, "So much for friends."

I looked over at Chad and he had a face I've never seen before. As if he could take down anything but I knew he couldn't. He was a human and they were vampires, if you do the math you know it won't end pretty. The room became pretty quiet but Stefan broke the silence,

"Is this where you want to stay?"

I gave a smile and nodded, "Yes I do."

"NO!" shouted Damon, "There's no way in hell we're leaving her without protection."

"She not here by herself." Chad said

Damon smirked, "Like you can do any damage kid. This is adult business, so butt out."

"Pfft. Your kinda pathic…no you're just childish. You're not the only one who can protect Sonny."

"Her name is Elena. Elena Gilbert, not Sonny Monroe, whatever the hell that means."

Chad jumped out of his seat, "You want to fight!"

Damon frowned, "You don't stand a chance kid."

"My, my, my, so much Drama." Said a young girl

Her blond hair bounced as she walked in the room. She walked to Chad and smiled,

"Hi! Chad."

He looked really confused, "What are you doing here Darla?"

"I'm just here so these two can stop being around the bush."

"What you little brat?" shouted Damon

She turned her head and simply smiled, "Learn your place, Damon Salvatore."

Damon was about to say something but Stefan placed a hand in front of him to keep him quiet. In a calm voice he asked,

"What are you?"

I stared at her, confused. She looked like a regular kid but it wouldn't surprise me if she was a vampire or a witch.

Darla let out a breath and said, "I'm a kid!"

Damon jumped up and disappeared. We all looked around the room but Darla just stood there with a creepy smile on her face. Damon reappeared in front of her with a fist ready to strike her in the face. He throws a punch but stopped a few inches in her face. She didn't cry or even blink.

"Are all vampire's as stupid as you?" she said before tapping his fist with the palm of her hand

Sending Damon flying and hitting the wall. He fell on the floor, hard. Everyone looked surprised to see that a little girl has done that, well everyone expect Chad. He looked at Stefan and sighed.

"Are we done fighting?" she said in a sweet voice, "Alright? Good! Now everyone from Mackenzie falls and So Random get out."

They didn't need to be told twice. Everyone left and all that stood in the room was Me, Chad, Darla, Stefan, and a grumpy Damon.

* * *

I hope you like the story. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank DannySamLover20, Lauren-Jade95, and my stalker *lol* iamnotavampire2 for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena with a Chance

Sonny/Elena's Pov

"Katherine?" I asked with my head cocked to the side

Darla nodded as she sat at the end of the table. A frown was on her pretty face and her once light blue eyes got darker.

"She brought someone here."

Damon rolled his neck, "She can bring who ever she wants but she's not getting to Elena."

Chad didn't say anything, he just glared at Damon.

"That's the problem, she brought Sasha."

Chad eyes went wide and Damon gave a confused look. He opened his mouth but close it. Stefan walked in and stretched,

"I check every square inch of this place and haven't found anything."

"Don't underestimate Sasha." Darla said in a deep voice, "She's only in this for the kicks."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "You know this girl."

A blush stained her cheeks, "Sasha means a lot to me."

"Then why don't you stop this girl before she gets hurt."

"It isn't that sim…."

All a sudden Darla fell back onto the table with a shocked looked on her face. A pair of pale white arms was holding on to her tiny waist, pulling her into the wooden table. Chad ran and tried to save her but something was blocking him. He banged his fist against the invisible force field and screamed Darla's name. Stefan threw a punch but it didn't make a different. Darla's eyes were filled with terror; she opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. Then the arms pulled tighter and pulled her into the table.

"DARLA!" screamed Chad as he kept pounding the force field

I placed my hand on my mouth as I watched in horror. All the doors and windows slammed shut. Stefan stood in front of me and got into a fighting stance. I let out a breath then my eyes widened. I could see my breath; I could see anyone's breath! The room became ice cold. My hands shot too my arms and held him tight as I shivered.

"What the hell is going on!" shouted Damon, balling his fist to the side

Then I felt myself flying back and hitting the wall, knocking the breath out of me. Then I felt a pair of cold arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me into the wall. I tried to fight back but I couldn't move anything. I was just stick on the wall and couldn't fight being pulled in. All three tried to come near me but the same thing happened. There was a force field around me but each time they touched it like looked as if they were getting shocked.

"ELENA!" They shouted as they kept pounding

I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. The feel of fear took over me. My body started to shake and my insides were felt like they were in knots. Then all a sudden I felt a hot breath next to my right ear. In a low feminine voice someone said,

"Your time is up, Elena."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy! I want to thank Ilovemydad, DamSamLover20, iamnotavmpire2, Elena0017, Heart-Broken-In-Love, Man-Suz-She, The-Dark-Love-Writer, and I wish I was a vampire for reviews. Thanks! Peace, Love, and a happy tater tot!


End file.
